


The Lost Angel

by Hammyboy51, SmashBrosForLife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammyboy51/pseuds/Hammyboy51, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashBrosForLife/pseuds/SmashBrosForLife
Summary: One girl, the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Enters the Lost Angel





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> For the first couple chapters will be a joke, but still important to the plot. This is just an OC I've had forever and finally getting some light. 
> 
> ( )- Angela breaking the forth wall

There they were, on the battlefield. She knew(wait, way to far) Ok. New York was in ruins( wait Mrs. Author, you’ve still not far enough, you have to go all the way back) Fine.

Blah Blah, start of the universe. Blah Blah Infinity Stones. ( That’s better) With the six infinity stones in place there would be perfect harmony. Later on the stones would start to wear out and lose fragments. But as time went on( ha!), the fragments would start to form two beings. One of those being, a girl with the fragments of the mind, time, and space( that’s me!). The other with with power, and reality. The last one, the soul stone, was split between the two( And that was my origin story!) Would you Stop!( sorry mame). Thank you. Now where was I? Ah yes. 

These girls would be the savior of the multiverse. Each girl possessing great strength. Their power was unmatchable. Until one day, one of the sister, the darkest one, drew werey of how she is perceived. She went to the eldest and confronting her on the matters of the powers. The eldest new the day would come. With a intense battle. The eldest came on top( don’t say that, she did great) Would you stop interrupting me. (Fine, but I get the rest of the story) Faire enough. Any ways. When the battle was over, the eldest fused with her sister. This being( We were still a girl) My bad. The girls had made a being that over passed Thanos himself(That’s more like it) Thank you.

The girl new if she wanted to help her universe, she must have a name herself. So she did. The girl was called the Lost Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Hey guys, just want to say that me and my sibs will be talking to you, the reader in these notes. If you have any questions let us know. Wait, is that a Chibi Steve. I WANT IT !!!)


	2. Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a clear sight on how Our favorite angel meets the Super soldiers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post another chapter because I wanted to. 
> 
>  
> 
> ( ) the author   
> [ ] the authors helper

Ok, let’s just say, Cibi Steve is so cute( Mrs. Smith, the story) Oh yea. Sorry. 

The year was 1944, I was in the army. I don’t really know what day it was, but it was the day that he was unlisted to the army.( You mean Mr. Barnes) Thanks narrator, you spoiled it. Any ways. Bucky was an amazing guy. We were on our way to get Steve, now “Captain America”. 

I always forget that I am way older than them yet they still love me( Focus Angela) Sorry. Oh Chibi. (ANGELA!!) Sorry. 

Anyways. Bucky and I were trying to find Steve and there he was. Now if you, the reader, have see the First Avenger than you know how it goes down once Barnes found him. The only thing that’s different is I almost punched Rogers. But he was a twig so that was out of the question. Now Bucky had setup a double date with him, Rodgers, Clara from Doctor Who, and someone else. (Why Clara?) It was the same person. (I thought she died) Just shut up and let me tell the story. 

So there we were, at Stark Expo. Now Howard was not a bad guy. You can see were Tony got most of the stubbornness from (Mrs. Smith please) Ok sorry. Howard was unveiling a “flying car”. I must say, it was stupid [It's the dream of the future!]. Now him? Anyway. 

When the demonstration was over, I looked back to see the little twerp was missing. I tugged Bucky to tell him that Rodgers was gone. OMG CHIBI BUCKY!!! [Do they just appear randomly?] Yes they do, you should see them ( Angela, stop) Jeez Mrs., you cranky. What was I saying? [BACK TO THE STORY!!!!] Sorry Mr. 

When I found him, he was trying to sign up again. I wanted to again punch him. Steve and Bucky had a big fight and that led to Bucky saying “screw it have fun dying” [I don’t think that's what really happened.] I’m telling the story (Still don’t be incorrect about it) Fine, but it was somewhat true. 

After that Steve was enlisted for the SSP, the Super Soldier Program. He was something, and I think Peggy was wanting some (Angela Smith, that is uncalled for) But you were thinking the same (Maybe) You know I’m right (The story) Right. 

Chibs, Chibs, Chibs (Angela, stop it) Sorry. After awhile Steve wanted to see his boyfriend again and was worry. I knew were he was, but with the time stone lodge into my soul, it was hard. So with strength that was weaker than the greek hero hercules, Steven Grant Rogers set out to find the bromance he was destin to have. [At this point I give up trying to understand what goes in her head]. I have mindset of a toddler at some point in this story. But I digress.

By the time “we” found Buckstar (really, now) Yep. The poor puppy Bucky was hurt. Lucky, through the power of bromance, they made it out on top. Thank goodness I was there to name the Yelling Dogs there name [The Howling Commandos] Same difference. But yea. 

Then, one snowy day, we were going to hijack a Hydra train. I think it’s funny how a group tries to be powerful while there name is a greek myth (What is with you and the greeks?) I knew the gods, and dated some of them. [I am not surprised you did that].

Ok one last thing, Star Spangled Tights seemed to let Bucky and I fall. Keep in mind I didn’t know I had wings.[How could you not know?!?! Your an fricken angle!!!] A bell didn’t ring that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Sorry for my sister and her head. Unfortunately she would no longer be of service to narrate. Like she said she was "killed" in the line of duty. The other one would be joining us soon. By the way, my name is Zane~


	3. Iron Bucket 1.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say thank you for reading this, I know it's not like others but that is just how I like it. Please feel free to leave a comment on how I'm doing so far. Thank you and enjoy 
> 
>  
> 
> ( )- Author   
> [ ]- Authors helper   
> ~ ~- Zane

Ok, let me just say this. I have no idea were Angela is. I was looking through a box that was randomly given to me and I found my sisters journal. And why Buckstar and Star Spangled Tights? (Your sister was trying to be a comedian) Oh. She would do that.

Anyways. My name is Danny Smith. I am the middle child out of the Three. With Angela as the oldest, then me, and Zane. ~Hi there~. Wait is that a Chibi Stark? Why are these a thing?! I’m going to forget about that.

So later on in the years, after the fall of Captain Country (You to?) It’s fun. There was a billionaire that was almost like Batman but a Marvel rip off (Danny, how long were you in the DC Universe?) To long.

One day I was at my day job reporting the world that you call Earth (you have a day job?) Yes. anyways.That was when I got the assignment on reporting about Tony Stark. I hope Angela talked about Howard, his was very stubborn. 

When I got to the briefing where Stark was at, I new there was something wrong due to the fact that the report I would be giving was about bombs. I’ve got a nickname for him (Danny, the story) Sorry, I’ll tell you guys later. 

When the briefing was over, I was finishing my notes when Cocky came over to me. There is four versions of Stark, but I shall not go there. But when he came over, he invited me to go see the bombs that he was briefing the world about. I wanted to ask if that a sign for a date but I said sure. [Would he really show you his “secret bombs”] WTF NO!!!! But he tried. So when we got to this secret location, I had a wired feeling. 

Ok can I just say I feel better so far, my emotions are calm right now.~This is new for you Dan. You are never calm~ I know right. 

But I digress. During the “tour” there was a surprise attack that nearly killed Stark. I wanted to be happy but I remembered that he was needed so I tried to help. Then when I was helping him back to the cars we rode on, both Stark and I were kidnapped by the terrorist. Now I knew Stark went with the other groups, but they took me and sent me back home. [Wouldn’t the also keep you as ransom?] They didn’t I swear the most of them were blind. 

But when I got back to the United States, I wanted cry and be happy but I didn’t know what to do. But at that point I had to tell the Crabby Ginger (Why Pep?! She doesn’t deserve the name) Sorry, I had to tell Pepper Pots. Better (Yes) 

After awhile I was getting worried. Pepper was on my ass 24/7 and I was getting sick of it. I think the media got a hint because it was two months later when my “friends” at the NY Times started to ask me questions. (They asked you?) I know right?! It was stupid.

After a week of the questioning, Stark came back from the dead with a medium sized iron hole in is chest. Naturally everyone stop asking me and started to ask him. He started to make these weird suits that fit around his metal heart (That is funny) Thank you. But I’m getting off track. He then said to me that he wanted to be a superhero. Now remember the nickname I said I got, well instead of Iron Man, he was known as Iron Bucket (First Angela and now you, why do we try) You love us (I know)

Any way. Soon after this guy that was with Tony that stole his suit from before was piss and they battled it out. Soon after Bucket came out on top. 

And that is it. Zane would be taking over the next chapter which is on the Hulk. While I go play with the adorable chibis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Hello there, I hope Danny was not much of a bore. Like she said I would be doing the incredible hulk. Don't worry, I hope it would not be as long as the last two chapters

**Author's Note:**

> ( Hi it's me Angela. Just saying that I would be taking over the next chapter. This will become a trend so don't worry.  
> OMG IS THAT A CHIBI STEVE!!)


End file.
